harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung
Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung sind eine der beliebtesten Süßigkeiten in der magischen Welt. Sie sind den Geleebohnen der Muggel sehr ähnlich, lediglich die Anzahl der verschiedenen Aromen ist um ein vielfaches größer, jeder erdenkliche Geschmack ist möglich. Es gibt auch keine Möglichkeit, mit Sicherheit vorherzusagen, welchen Geschmack eine Bohne hat ohne zu probieren, man kann allerdings versuchen, nach der Farbe zu raten. Der Erfinder von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung war Bertie Bott, der sie Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts versehentlich erschuf. Er plante, leckere Süßigkeiten aus Lebensmitteln zu erschaffen, erschuf aber versehentlich eine, die wie eine schmutzige Socke schmeckte. Er erkannte sofort das Verkaufspotential "Risiko mit jedem Bissen!" Es gibt normale Geschmacksrichtungen wie Schokolade, Pfefferminz und Marmelade, aber auch weniger tolle wie Spinat, Leber und Kutteln. Es gibt auch Geschmacksrichtungen, die nicht wirklich Lebensmittel sind so wie Gras, Bauernhofschmutz, Erbrochenes, Ohrenschmalz, Papier und Popel. In Sugarplums Süßigkeitenladen werden sie zu 6 Sickeln pro Schachtel verkauft. Geschichte 1992, während Harry im Krankenflügel liegt, bot er eine Professor Dumbledore an. Dumbledore erzählte ihm, dass er in der Vergangenheit das Pech gehabt hatte, eine zu erwischen, die nach Erbrochenem geschmeckt hatte und seither hatte er seine Schwäche für sie verloren. Trotz dieser Erfahrung entschied er sich, ihnen eine weitere Chance zu geben und suchte vorsichtig eine goldbraune aus, von der er vermutete, dass sie Kaffeegeschmack enthielt, aber sich als Bohne mit Ohrenschmalz-Geschmack entpuppte. Sie sind eine beliebte Leckerei an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und kann vom Speisewagen im Hogwarts-Express und im Honigtopf gekauft werden und werden normalerweise als Geschenk geschickt an jemanden, der krank im Krankenflügel liegt. Sie sind verpackt in Beuteln oder in kleinen gestreiften Schachteln. Sie wurden beworben bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft auf einem großen Bildschirm; was zeigt, wie berühmt und beliebt sie sind. Bekannte Aromen 215x215px|thumb|left|Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung *Mandel - GBA-Version *Apfel *AubergineGefunden als Sammelstück in [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book3/chapter16/moment2 Pottermore - Book 3, Chapter 16, Moment 2 - The Committee] *SpeckVersion im realen Leben von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, hergestellt von der Jelly Belly Company. *Gebackene Bohne *Banane *Bauchnabel-FusselUnbenutzter Dialog aus der GBC-Version von . Englisches Transkript erhältlich auf [http://tcrf.net/Harry_Potter_and_the_Sorcerer%27s_Stone "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone auf The Cutting Room Floor"] *Brombeere *Rindfleischragout * Schwarzer Pfeffer (DVD 2 - Special Features) *Blaubeere *Heidelbeerkuchen (PS1-Version) *Popel *Bouillabaisse *Brokkoli *Kaugummi *Butter-Popcorn *Blumenkohl *Käse *Kirsche *Huhn *Chili *Chilipulver *Schokolade *Zimt *Kokosnuss *Kaffee *Preiselbeere *Curry - PC-Version *Schmutz *Schmutzige SockeBertie Botts Schokofrosch-Karte. ( ) *Hundefutter *Regenwurm *Ohrenschmalz (PS1-Version) *Éclair *Umschlagkleber *Bauernhofschmutz *Fisch *Traubengelee *Grapefruit *Gras *Soße *Grüner Apfel *Schinken *Honig *Meerrettich *Ketchup *Zitrone *Leber *Leber und Kutteln *Hummer *Marmelade *Marshmallow *Kartoffelpüree *Minze *Pilz *Muschel *Senf *Olive , gefunden in Book 1, Chapter 5, Moment 3 - Ollivanders *Zwiebel *Verkochter Kohl *Pfirsich *Birnehttp://www.amazon.com/Harry-Potter-Bertie-Botts-Jelly/dp/B0002AB4KS *Pfeffer *Pfefferminze *Schleim *Rosa Grapefruit *Pizza *Garnele *Kürbis *Roastbeef *Faules Ei *Lachs *Sardine *Wurst *Sherry *Seife *Spaghetti *Spinat *Rosenkohl *Erdbeere *Erdbeer-Erdnussbutter-Eis *Gezuckertes Veilchen *Toast *Karamellbonbon *Karamellpudding *Tomate - GBA-Version *Kuttel *Trollpopel *Tutti-Frutti *Erbrechen *Wassermelonehttp://everything2.com/title/Bertie+Bott%2527s+Every+Flavor+Beans Bohne_Bohnen.png|Geschmack von gebackenen Bohnen Bohne_Popel.png|Popelgeschmack Bohne_Kohl.png|Geschmack nach verkochtem Kohl Bohne_Rosenkohl.png|Rosenkohlgeschmack Bohne_Schokolade.png|Schokoladengeschmack Bohne_Kokosnuss.png|Kokosnussgeschmack Coffee_BertieBotts.png|Kaffeegeschmack Bohne_Curry.png|Currygeschmack Bohne_Gras.png|Grasgeschmack Bohne_Leber_Kuttel.png|Leber- und Kuttelgeschmack Liver_BertieBotts.png|Lebergeschmack Earwax_BertieBotts.png|Ohrenschmalzgeschmack Bohne_Olive.png|Olivengeschmack Bohne_Pfeffer.png|Pfeffergeschmack Peppermint_BertieBotts.png|Pfefferminzgeschmack Bohne_Kürbis.png|Kürbisgeschmack Bohne_Sardine.png|Sardinengeschmack Bohne_Seife.png|Seifengeschmack Spinach_BertieBotts.png|Spinatgeschmack Bohne_Blumenkohl.png|Blumenkohlgeschmack Bohne_Erdbeere.png|Erdbeergeschmack Bohne_Erdbeere_Erdnuss_Eis.png|Geschmack nach Erdbeer-Erdnussbutter-Eis Bohne_Zuckerveilchen.png|Zuckerveilchengeschmack Bohne_Toast.png|Toastgeschmack Tripe_BertieBotts.png|Popelgeschmack Bohne_Erbrochenes.png|Geschmack nach Erbrochenem Bohne_Würstchen.png|Wurstgeschmack Bohne_Aubergine.png|Auberginengeschmack Bohne_Käse.png|Käsegeschmack Bohne_Garnele.png|Garnelengeschmack Bohne_Pilz.png|Pilzgeschmack Bohne_Bouillabaisse.png|Bouillabaisse-Geschmack Bohne_Rinderragout.png|Rindfleischragoutgeschmack bbefb-bacon-lrg.png|Speckgeschmack bbefb-chilli-lrg.png|Chiligeschmack bbefb-eclair-lrg.png|Éclairgeschmack bbefb-mussel-lrg.png|Muschelgeschmack bbefb-salmon-lrg.png|Lachsgeschmack Bbefb-sherry-lrg.png|Sherry-Geschmack Hinter den Kulissen thumb|The Geleebohnen thumb|Die -Karte thumb|[[Albus Dumbledore|Dumbledore bietet Harry, Ron und Hermine drei große Schachteln von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung an.]] *In hört man Albus Dumbledore sagen, dass er das Pech hatte, in seiner Jugend eine Bohne zu erwischen, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte. Da er 53 oder 54 Jahre alt war, als der Erfinder geboren wurde, scheint dies sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber Dumbledore besaß eine große Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten, das wird bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit gesagt. Andererseits, angesichts seines hohen Alters ist es möglich, dass sich Dumbledore selbst als jugendlich in diesem Stadium seines Lebens wahrnahm. *In der realen Welt verkaufte Jelly Belly Geleebohnen mit verschiedenen Aromen aus der Serie. Es sind zur Zeit 25 Aromen erhältlich. Die Bewertungswebsite Candy bewertete diese Bonbonbs mit #4 der "10 unappetitlichsten Bonbonbs." www.candyaddict.com Die Bertie Botts-Bonbons könnten von Jelly Belly inspiriert worden sein, welche Geleebohnen mit den unerwartetsten Aromen produziert wie Jalapeño und Konsumenten ermutigt, verschieden gewürzte Geleebohnen in Kombination zu essen, um verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen zu kreieren. *Werbung bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft: Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung--Risiko mit jedem Bissen!" *In sieht man Dumbledore drei große Schachteln mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung anbieten an Harry, Ron und Hermine im Krankenflügel und anstatt eine Bohne mit Ohrenschmalz-Geschmack zu essen, isst er eine und sie bringt ihn dazu, Seifenblasen auszustoßen; eine mögliche Anspielung auf die Bohne mit Seifengeschmack. *In der Wizarding World of Harry Potter kann man Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung im Honigtopf kaufen. *Es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass Konsumenten fähig sind, den Unterschied zwischen bestimmten Aromen zu benennen, so wie Marshmallow und getoasteter Marshmallow, Zitrone und Zitronenbonbon, und Schmutz und Bauernhofschmutz. Es ist möglich, dass sie irgendwie verzaubert sind, um einer Person das Wissen über den Geschmack zu ermöglichen, sobald sie die Bohne probiert haben, aber es wird keine Erklärung dafür gegeben, woher diese Sicherheit kommt. *In dem für Konsolen (mit Ausnahme der PlayStation-Version), werden Fred und George eine unveröffentlichte "Bohne mit Hundespucke" erwähnen. *In den ersten vier Videospielen der Serie werden die Bohnen als Währung benutzt. Jedes Spiel, außer für die PC-Versionen und die ersten zwei PS1-Versionen, hat normalerweise ein Limit, das anzeigt, wieviele Bohnen der Spieler maximal sammeln kann (dies kann erhöht werden durch das Finden/Kaufen eines Bertie Botts Bohnen-Beutels). Das erste Spiel beinhaltet 100-bis-150, das zweite Spiel erlaubt ebenfalls 100-150 (nur die PS2-Version ermöglicht das Sammeln eines zweiten Beutels mit 200 Bohnen insgesamt), und das dritte Spiel ermöglicht aufgrund des vollständigen Spielbarkeit des Trios das Sammeln von 250 Bohnen insgesamt. 220x220px|thumb **In den ersten drei Videospielen werden die Bohnen ausgeliefert an Fred und George Weasleys Laden in Hogwarts. Beim vierten Spiel werden sie ausgeliefert an einen Kartensammelladen, auf den außerhalb des Spiels zugegriffen wird (obwohl in der GBA-Version heißt der Laden "Weasley's Waren"). **Nur die PC-Versionen aller drei ersten Spiele, die PS1-Versionen der ersten beiden Spiele und beide Konsolen (mit der gleichen für die PC-Version) und GBA-Versionen des vierten Spiels ermöglichen, eine unendliche Anzahl von Bohnen zu sammeln mit 250 Bohnen und mehr. **Das vierte Spiel ermöglichst auch, dass Bohnen, die Harry während der Aufgaben des Trimagischen Turniers gesammelt hat, sein Ergebnis erhöht. Die Bohnen in der Konsolenversion sind allerdings immer orange in diesem Fall. **Während normalerweise die GBC/GBA-Versionen der ersten drei Spiele nur die Bohnen mit Heileringredienzen nehmen (in der GBA-Version von Kammer des Schreckens werden sie nur als Bonus-Sammelobjekte behandelt für einen Teil des Spiels), sind beide Versionen von ''Feuerkelch'' die einzigen Harry Potter-Spiele, in denen die Bohnen sowohl Währung als auch Heilgegenstände sind (im Fall der roten Bohnen nur für Konsole und PC-Versionen und weiße Bohnen für GBA). **In einigen dieser Spiele ist es auch möglich für Harry (Ron und Hermine), Bohnen zu verlieren, wenn sie von bestimmten feindlichen Einheiten getroffen oder beschädigt werden. Die verlorene Anzahl variiert oft von Spiel zu Spiel, und wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig wieder aufgefüllt werden, verschwinden die verlorenen Bohnen und sind verloren. Bis jetzt sind die einzigen Ausnahmen von dieser Regel die PC-Spiele und die GBA-Version von Feuerkelch, wo direkte Beschädigungen nicht dazu führen, dass keine Bohnen verloren gehen. 200x200px|thumb *In können Bohnen aussehen wie jedes Nahrungsmittel, dessen Geschmack sie enthalten. *In der visuellen Darstellung von können Spieler diese Bohnen im Hogwarts-Express finden. Die Beschreibung dieser Bohnen lautet: "Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung gibt es in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, von Schokolade bis Ohrenschmalz und Marmelade bis Leber."' Siehe auch *Bertie Bott Auftritte * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans es:Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott fr:Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ja:バーティ・ボッツの百味ビーンズ pl:Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta pt-br:Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ru:Берти Боттс vi:Kẹo đủ vị của Bertie Bott zh:比比多味豆 Kategorie:Harry Potter-Merchandising Kategorie:Süßigkeiten Kategorie:Bilder von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen